


胶佬恋爱日常

by MRLO



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Relationships: Kuga Hiroto|Hiroto/Kisugi Kyoya|Kujo Kyoya
Kudos: 1





	胶佬恋爱日常

久我百合子觉得儿子最近怪怪的。  
如果说“怪怪的”，那么从两年前起悠人就一直有些不对劲。从某天开始他突然敛起了笑容，原本非常喜欢的高达模型也放弃了，除了青梅竹马的雏田之外几乎不再和其他朋友来往。但是在悠人和GBN认识的新朋友一同前往了艾多拉星球（她是在事情结束之后才知道那不是游戏），经历了一场盛大的高达对战之后，他终于解开了一直以来的心结，也重拾了原本的笑容。可是最近，悠人的行为又变得奇怪起来。  
举个例子，原本悠人每天下课后会去高达基地登录GBN，前往艾多拉执行任务那会儿有可能会晚些，但现在都会在晚饭之前回家。可从上个月开始，悠人时不时就会在将近睡觉的时候才回来，他本人声称是和朋友一起出去了，可是一同放学的雏田却表示悠人并没有和任何一位同学离开。到了周末，悠人有时会一大早出门直奔车站，直到晚饭过后才回来。最开始百合子也想过会不会是交到了女朋友，直到她有一次和朋友聊天，对方对她说了这么一句话：  
“说起来，你儿子是叫悠人对吗？之前我看到一个和悠人君长得很像的男孩子，在西餐厅和一个男人吃饭，最后还一起上了车。哎，现在的年轻人……”  
见百合子脸色逐渐发绿，朋友赶紧补充道：  
“啊，不过也不一定就是悠人君啦！或许是我看错了，毕竟悠人君平时这么听话，对吧……？”  
尽管朋友再三强调有可能是她看错了，但这件事还是成为了百合子蒙在心头上的阴霾。她也和丈夫讨论过这件事，丈夫却摆摆手笑着说了一句“悠人的话不会有事的”便埋头继续码字。但无论如何，百合子还是觉得不能就这么放着不管。于是就在周末，悠人再一次出门的时候，百合子乔装打扮，悄悄跟在了悠人后边。  
百合子远远地就看到那个男人朝悠人走了过去。那人看起来二十几出头，外貌和服装看上去都比较正经，大概不像是那种会诱骗高中生的人。他们一碰头，就在咖啡馆里掏出平板互相指点，百合子看都不用看就知道那些都是高达模型的设计图。虽然百合子听不清他们具体在聊什么，但悠人似乎相当尊敬那个男人的样子，言语之间充满了敬佩。聊到一半时，男人叫了两份蛋糕并试图用叉子喂悠人，却被悠人以“会被看到的还是算了吧”为由拒绝。下午三点，他们一同前往B财团购置了一批高达模型零件，两人还十分热心地指导现场刚入坑的萌新如何制作高达模型。  
也许自己果真多虑了，不管怎么看，对方都只是和悠人一样的重度高达痴而已，在这个时代，对巨大机器人打架没有兴趣的男人是不存在的。百合子松了一口气，打算在最后给儿子留点隐私就此打道回府时，余光却捕捉到了令她震惊的事情——  
——他，他们是进了酒店吗？！  
百合子定了定神，等一下，说不定是自己看错了，又或许他们只是在酒店吃饭而已，悠人和男人去开房什么的，怎么会有这种事呢——  
百合子抬头去看酒店的招牌：“星尘の恋……这不是妥妥的爱情旅店么！！”百合子下意识地叫出声，引起周围几个路人回头之后连忙捂住嘴。在短暂的愣神之后，百合子撒开腿闯了进去。  
因为这属于那种全AI操作的旅店，所以百合子开了一个房间之后顺利刷卡进入了二楼。旅店本身不大，当前也只有三个房间在使用中。百合子将房卡放好，一只手攥着手机给丈夫发短信，一边摁响了第一个房间的门铃。  
“不好意思，请问有什么事？”一个有着三色头发且发型极其夸张的高中生打开门。  
“呃，对不起，我看错了……”  
百合子忙不迭道歉，高中生面无表情地关上了门，在关门之前，百合子隐约看到房内的床上似乎放着两叠卡牌……在爱情旅馆开房然后打牌？为什么会有这种人？百合子纳闷地想。  
不过那种事怎么都好，得赶紧在他们办事之前阻止才行……剩下的只有位于走廊两侧相对的两间房，百合子左看右看，最后下定决心，凭借身为母亲的直觉按下位于右边的门铃。  
“是谁？”隔着房门传来了声音，虽然有点听不清，但百合子十分确定就是那个男人。  
“不好意思，客人似乎有贵重物品落在了前台，请问方便出来确认一下吗？”百合子深吸一口气，随口编了个理由。  
“咦？我们好像没有落东西呀……”男人的声音逐渐靠近，百合子的心吊到了嗓子眼。在开门的瞬间，她不顾一切地用肩膀撞了过去，男人吓了一跳，却也因为没有反应过来而被百合子突破了防守。  
“悠人！”百合子大喊。  
“诶？妈妈？”房内传来悠人困惑的声音。  
百合子在房间中央站定，但跃入她眼中的却是意想不到的情景——只见悠人坐在地上，面前的高达模型零件整整齐齐地排成方形，而他手里正拿着钳子给零件修水口。门边的男人左手握着一沓贴纸，右手握着一块刚贴好的零件。在房间的桌子上还摆着刚拼到一半的强袭自由和巴巴托斯。  
“我……不是，悠人，你在干什么？”百合子缓缓开口。  
“诶？我们在拼高达模型啊？倒是妈妈为什么会在这里？”  
“这个我看得出来，可是为什么会在love hotel？”  
“咦？这样有什么不对劲吗？”  
“咦？”

房间内，久我治虫与久我百合子坐在床上，悠人与名字是“来生响也”的男人在地板上正襟危坐。  
“……选择在这个地方见面，是因为我们家离的太远，这儿刚好是中间点，这样彼此都不会太麻烦。下午在B财团的时候，悠人抱怨空调温度太高了，我们就来这里继续制作。我和这里的老板挺熟，这家店虽然表面上是爱情旅馆，但其实经常有人在这里打牌或者拼模型什么的。有时候如果在咖啡馆之类的地方找不到位置，我们也会一起来这里……”  
响也一通解释后，百合子看了一眼镶嵌在墙壁上的玻璃柜里的吉翁号，觉得一切似乎都合情合理。就在这时，治虫从兜里掏出一瓶营养剂，“啪”的一下掀开瓶盖，往嘴里倒了一点，咕咚咕咚吞入腹中，随后开口道：  
“所以，你们交往多久了？”  
“诶？”  
“为什么？”  
二人同时愣住，悠人的额头上逐渐渗出了豆大的汗珠，而响也的后背则几乎湿透了。  
治虫咧开嘴露出笑容，起身拍了拍二人的肩膀：“你当爸爸我是什么人？这种事情一眼就能看得出来。没关系，我们不会干涉你们的自由，而且爸爸我也相信悠人的眼光。就当是满足一下作家的好奇心吧，你们俩交往多久啦？”  
悠人与响也互相看了一眼，随后响也战战兢兢地说：  
“也，也没有很久，才两个月……”  
“才两个月嘛！以后时间还多的是，想当初你爸爸我为了追到你妈可是花了……”  
“咳咳！”百合子用力瞪了治虫一眼。  
“嘛，总，总之……”治虫赶紧闭上嘴，捋了捋凌乱的头发，“年轻真好啊！哈哈哈……”  
“爸爸，妈妈，你们真的……不生气吗？”悠人偏过头，小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“生气？为什么？虽然，悠人你交了男朋友却瞒着爸妈这一点是让爸爸有点生气啦，不过对于儿子找到了终身伴侣这件事，父母们高兴还来不及呢……”  
响也不好意思地笑着说：“终身伴侣……其实，我们还没有考虑到结婚的事情，不过……”  
“是啊。”治虫“啪”一下重重按住了响也的肩膀，“结婚啊……百合子，日本的结婚年龄是多少来着？”  
“18岁。”百合子不明所以地回答。  
“18岁啊……老实说……每次想在作品里插入一点未成年情节都经常会被编辑驳回呢……悠人他还有三个月就18岁了，想想看，还有三个月就可——唔咳！”  
百合子往治虫的后脑勺重重敲了一个爆栗，起身拖着即将吐出灵魂的治虫往门外走。“抱歉啊，悠人，是妈妈误会了。下次有空的话带着响也一起到家里来吧，好吗？”出门之前，她回头说道。  
“哦……”  
“好……”  
以标准姿势跪坐在地的悠人与响也不知所措地点了点头。

“战斗结束！获胜者——九条响也！”  
砰的一声，电子礼花哗啦啦从空中落下。悠人所驾驶的巴巴托斯天狼座帝王型已经被打得只剩下残骸，他擦了擦额头上冒出的汗，点击按钮将自己传送到驾驶舱外。不远处，响也的强袭自由缓缓降落。  
“不愧是响也，太厉害了。”悠人走上前，看着自己拼尽全力也才拆了一条手臂的强袭自由由衷地感慨自己前队长的强大。  
“悠人的进步也不小了，而且，这架机体之所以会变得这么强，也是因为有你的建议。”响也跳出系统面板，将一个方形的小盒子变到自己手上。  
“悠人，其实那天以来，我一直在想一件事……”  
“……诶？”  
响也将那盒子攥在手里，深吸一口气说道：  
“就是，结婚的事情……”响也挠了挠逐渐烧红的脸颊，“确实，恋爱如果不以结婚为前提的话就会有耍流氓的嫌疑，既然已经决定要和你在一起，我就应该好好考虑我们的将来……咳咳，虽然现实中18岁才能结婚，但GBN里没有这个限制，所以……”  
响也单膝跪地，向悠人慢慢掀开小盒子的盖子。  
“悠人，请和我结婚吧！”  
“！”  
眼前这颗赛博钻石在阳光下发出耀眼的七彩光辉，悠人的脸霎时间变得比响也的还要红。面对这个明明高达模型的制作技术和驾驶技术都是全服最强，却在其他的地方意外笨拙的男人，他几乎是毫不犹豫地接过了响也的双手：  
“好，我愿意。”  
“悠人……”注视着那双天蓝色的眼睛，响也也用力回握了悠人的手：“那个时候……身为队长，没能意识到你的迷惘，你的痛苦，让你独自一人背负了这么久，真是对不起……”  
“不，不是你的错。”悠人见响也还想说什么，干脆弯下腰堵住他的嘴唇。响也腾出一只手抱住悠人的腰，稍一用力，两人便一同滚到了草地上。  
四周都是清新的草地的香味，两人紧紧相拥。  
“悠人，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，响也。”  
一分钟后二人回到登陆大厅，传送结束后，他们发现登录大厅不知为何全是人，包括隆美尔队、大小写创形者队、阿瓦隆队在内的所有人都在以一种诡异的笑容注视着他们。  
“……啊。”响也突然想起来一件事，那就是：他作为冠军，与先前执行了艾多拉任务的主角之一的公开对决不可能没人看，更何况是难得一见的强袭自由vs巴巴托斯，整个GBN里保守估计有八成的人会用各种方式去观看直播。  
响也感觉大脑有点发昏，他颤抖着看向身边，却发现悠人原本在的位置已经空空如也。  
“咦？居然下线了！那我也……”  
然而未等响也调出窗口，他就被众人团团按倒在地：  
“恭喜你啊九条响也！作为庆祝我们先来一局吧！”  
“诶？为什么？悠人和冠军什么时候？？”  
“你一直都没意识到吗？？”  
“队长！这么重要的事为什么不先告诉我们？”  
“婚礼就由我和玛姬来筹办吧，绝对会很奢华的哦。”  
“什么？！应该交给我们阿瓦隆来做才对吧！”  
“……是以隆美尔队长的形象出场好呢还是用吉翁队长好呢……要是可以双开就好了……”  
“我，我有个注意！在艾多拉那边也举行一场怎么样？沙瓦他们会很高兴的！”  
面对仍在源源不断涌上来的人群，响也意识到，这个任务，也许比那次GBN大战亚尔斯还要艰难……


End file.
